Ib en el dia de muertos
by Minpha Maii-desu
Summary: Ib y Lilyan no saben que es la noche de muertos y piden permiso para ir- Garry sera quien las cuide pero sabe que algo malo pasara, siempre sucede cuando la ardilla de arbol esta cerca...


**Garry en el día de muertos.**

Hola! Aquí de nuevo dejando a poner este fanfic que había hecho el pasado día de muertos; de hecho, era una secuela o algo así que sería primero de día de muertos y el otro de Halloween… solo que no logre terminarlos a tiempo y no lo pude subir. Ahora que al fin lo encontré espero que los disfruten…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fecha: 1 de noviembre.

Hora: 11 pm.

Lugar donde Garry se encontraba: cementerio.

Compañía: Ib y Lilyan.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí me encontraba yo, metido entre todo la gente mirando varios altares con personas desconocidas y soportando el olor del incienso que llenaba el lugar y que siempre habia odiado.

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Dos personas: Ib y Lilyan.

Lilyan quería venir pero no podía venir sola, ella invito a Ib pero al igual que su amiga no le dejaron venir sola y así fue como yo llegue. El adulto responsable. Ib me pidió el favor de venir, obviamente no me dijo nada sobre Lilyan. No es que no me caiga bien pero como ya lo he dicho, prefiero mantenerme lejos, un poquito lejos de ella, me hace recordar un poco a cierta niña rubia de cierta galería extraña… además siempre cuando estamos los tres juntos las cosas salen mal y hoy, viendo como ambas estaban; sentía que algo así pasaría.

Cruzamos un arco de madera donde había un letrero colgado en la sima mostrando el retrato de la catrina con algún poema sobre muertos que nadie alcanzaba a leer por la altura donde se encontraba. Mire alrededor la cantidad de puestos de comida y desee detenerme un rato a comer algo pero esas dos no parecían querer hacer lo que yo pensaba. Se habían tomado las manos y miraban con asombro todo lo que veían.

Bueno, ib no conocía nada sobre el día de muertos y al parecer los padres de Lilyan no creían en estas cosas. Ambas estaban en un mundo completamente nuevo para ellas pero yo no me sentía con ánimos de ser el guía del recorrido al mundo nuevo que ellas tanto querían conocer.

Luego de cruzar el arco de la entrada, había un pequeño escenario montado a mitad de la calle donde más personas se amontonaban para ver a un grupo de niños actuar alguna obra del día de muertos. Ib y Lilyan se quedaron embobadas viendo a los niños maquillados de esqueletos y aproveche un par de minutos para ir por un par de elotes con crema y queso (xD)

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lilyan cuando regrese detrás de ellas.- te perdiste de la parte donde ahogan a los niños.

-¿ahogan?

-sí y luego ella sale a buscarlos.

-¿Quién?

-la mujer que grita sus nombres en llantos.

-¿a quién?

-a sus hijos, ¡joder!

Yo reí por eso, era tan fácil hacerla molestar. Ib miro hacia nosotros en el momento que escucho mi risa y miro curiosa lo que traía en mis manos.

-Garry, ¿qué es eso que comes?

-ah, pues elote.- conteste causándome un poco de gracias al ver las caras de ambas tratando de reconocer que era eso de elote. -¿quieren que les compre uno a cada uno?

-mm, no lo creo bandido.- contesto Lylian negando con la cabeza. Le hice mala cara por llamarme bandido pero lo deje pasar.

-¿y tú Ib?

- bueno.- contesto ella aun con desconfianza.

.

.

Luego de lograr salir de aquel lugar donde la obra de teatro estaba y de donde toda esa gente amontada aplaudía, Ib, Lylian y yo logramos entrar a lo que era ya el cementerio. El aire era frio y podía oler los ramos de las flores de muerto que eran tan comunes en estas fechas, el horrible olor a incienso también llego a mis narices y no tuve de otra que soportarlo.

Mire a Ib y a Lylian señalar al fondo donde se encontraba la iglesia abandonada, una vieja iglesia que estaba tan vieja como la bruja más vieja que hasta yo mismo podía tumbarla con una buena patada, también ese lugar había sido objeto de muchas leyendas de este cementerio. Leyendas que yo había disfrutado tanto cuando era solo un niño.

-¡Hey, vamos haya!- grito Lylian animada viendo a varias personas de nuestra edad ir a dirección de la iglesia abandonada.

-no es muy segura, deberíamos ir a ver otras cosas. La iglesia podía caer...

-¡vamos Ib!- grito Lylian sin prestarme la más mínimo atención y me quede en mi sitio mirando con maldad a la ardilla de árbol que tanto me molestaba. Ambas, Ib y Lylian corrieron sin importarles dejarme atrás y con resignación camine con hacia ellas. Si algo le pasaba yo sería el que se metería en problemas con sus padres.

-¡Garry!- gritaron las dos al darse cuenta lo atrás que estaba.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del portón viejo de la iglesia miramos a un hombre disfrazado de calavera con un cartel que decía:

**"Detente un momento pasajero.**

**¿Porque te vas pasando sin hablarme?**

**¿Qué porque soy de tierra y tú eres de carne?**

**Apresuras el paso tan ligero...**

**Escúchame un momento compañero.**

**Lo que pido es corto y voluntario,**

**Ven y concédeme un deseo...**

**Y después prosigue tu marcha, aquí yo te espero."**

Después de eso, el hombre calavera comenzó a mover un pequeño frasco de lata pintado de negro y una calcomanía con la advertencia de "cuidado" al frente. Ib y Lilyan se miraron sin comprender que era lo que quería ese hombre calavera y suspire golpeando mi frente.

-quiere una cooperación.- dije con un suspiro mientras sacaba un par de monedas.

-¿y si no le doy?- dijo Lilyan sacando su lengua al hombre calavera.

-Lilyan.- le susurro Ib como regaño.

-yo solo digo que o cooperas o…

-¿cuello?

Ib y Lilyan rieron por su chiste y yo intente mantenerme con el rostro serio mientras que el hombre calavera agitaba con más fuerza su bote.

-¡bah! Yo estoy de visita.- dijo Lilyan jalando el brazo de Ib para caminar de nuevo.- además, Ib y yo no sabemos nada sobre estas celebraciones.

El hombre calavera y yo las miramos alejarse paso al frente y suspire de nuevo. Mi vida se estaba yendo con cada suspiro. El hombre calaca agito su bote frente a mi cara y lo empuje molesto.

-oye, ya te di yo.- le dije mientras me iba caminando detrás de las chicas.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, las chicas y yo habíamos llegado al final donde la iglesia se encontraba. Los otros chicos que había alrededor tomaban fotos y rápido Ib y Lilyan hicieron lo mismo.

Luego de terminar con la sesión de fotos, decidieron mirar a los alrededores. Las tumbas que había por ahí. Los chicos gritaban y se asustaban entre si tratando de llamar la atención. Ib y Lilyan los miraban de vez en cuando y yo me sentía tan viejo al estar con solo adolescentes alrededor.

Sus gracias ya no me causaban gracia a mí.

-¡ah! ¡Lilyan!- grite señalando una ardilla correr desde un árbol a otro.

-JaJa, que gracioso.- gruño ella sacándome la lengua.

-oigan.- hablo Ib poniéndose entre nosotros dos.- ¿aquella calavera no es la que había estado en la entrada?

-claro que no Ib.- contesto Lilyan luego de ver a la dirección donde Ib había apuntado. De inmediato se me puso la piel chinita al ver la calaca que nos miraba con sus huecos negros en lugar de ojos. Por un momento me saco un buen susto pero al ver que comenzaba a agitar su bote negro de un lado a otro me relaje un poco.

-te lo dije Lilyan… o cooperas o la calavera te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo.- bromee.

-ni crea que lo hare.- dijo Lilyan jalando de nuevo a Ib.- vamos a ver otros lugares. Garry, tu eres el guía.

-bueno…

.

.

.

Caminamos hacia otro de los "atractivos" del cementerio. Una famosa piedra de gran tamaño, parecía un cráter para mí. Según la leyenda, la piedra había sido una chica de carne y hueso que se había convertido en piedra por haber tratado mal a su madre o algo parecido… la verdad no lo recordaba. Creo que la chica se había ido corriendo y cuando se convirtió en piedra su madre la mando a traer a ese lugar del cementerio… en fin, ib y Lilyan quisieron escuchar la historia y admito que tuve que inventar la mayor parte de ella. Creo que la mejore, la otra era demasiada aburrida… por algo la había olvidado yo.

-me encanto la parte cuando la chica baja del cielo con la ayuda de las palomas.- decía Lilyan a Ib mientras caminábamos a otro lugar "famoso" del cementerio.

-y cuando habla con la bruja para que le dé un mensaje a su madre.

-¡si, eso también!

No pude evitar reír pero al instante me detuve en seco al ver al hombre calavera debajo de una de las tumbas en forma de casa con su frasco negro en las manos y mirando directo a nosotros. ¡Maldito tipo! De nuevo me había sacado un susto de muerte. Ib y Lilyan aún no lo veían y como no me vieron detener no supieron que ocurría hasta que el hombre calavera agito su frasco.

-¡mi dios!- grito Lilyan junto con Ib que dieron un brinco al ver al hombre calavera cercas de ella.-¡casi me hago del baño del susto!

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?- me pregunte comenzando a preocuparme.

¿Acaso solo nos seguía a nosotros?

El hombre calavera siguió agitando su bote de lata negro y comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas. Sin esperarme lo que pasaría, las chicas dieron un paso atrás y de pronto se echaron a correr hacia mí.

-¡este tipo da miedo!- chillo Lilyan sorprendiéndome un poco.

-¿Por qué nos sigue?- fue esta vez Ib quien hablo luciendo nerviosa y asustada.

Yo no respondí ya que el miedo de ellas comenzó a invadirme y al ver como el hombre calavera comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia nosotros no tuve de otra que tomar las manos de ambas y salir corriendo lejos.

La oscuridad no ayudaba nada, solo hacía que las cosas de alrededor lucirán más tenebrosas de lo que ya eran; además de hacer el terreno más problemático a la hora de correr y correr con dos chicas en cada lado era demasiado difícil, sobre todo si algo les sucedía a ellas. Como dije, yo sería el único en problemas si algo ocurría.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?- me pregunto Ib al llegar a un quiosco donde se hacían las misas fúnebres. Ese lugar me ponía la piel de gallina sobre todo por la energía que se sentía alrededor. Ella me miro con ojos llorosos por el frio que comenzaba hacer y trate de demostrar seguridad y confianza mientras respiraba un par de segundos.

-solo quiere asustarnos. Algunos se divierten en estos días sobre todo en los cementerios pero no hay que preocuparse.

-¿no?- pegunto Lilyan luciendo igual de afectada que Ib.- ¿y si es un tipo loco, drogadicto y violador que nos quiere asesinar? Ni loca me quedo aquí, vámonos Ib.- dijo Lilyan abrazándose a Ib.

Nunca había visto a Lilyan tan asustada, incluso Ib la miraba con sorpresa al verla en ese estado. Al parecer la ardilla de árbol no era tan ruda después de todo.

Un sonido nos alertó a todos y giramos para ver qué era lo que se había escuchado. El hombre calavera salió entre las ramas con dificultad y sin esperar señal alguna, las chicas salieron corriendo y rápido las seguí para no perderlas de vista.

-¡¿Dónde está la salida, Garry?!- grito Ib.

-¡yo solo sé que no sé dónde rayos estoy!- gritaba Lilyan asustada mientras las dos intentaban de no chocar con las tumbar o caerse por las piedras del suelo.

-¡no se vuelvan locas!- les grite.- ¡tranquilícense o se caerán y se lastimaran!

-¡al diablo con la lucidez, seré una loca paranoica esta vez!- gritaba Lilyan con ib apoyándola.

A los poco minutos, se detuvieron cerca de una torre donde había un poco más de luz.

-¿Por qué casi no hay gente?- me pregunto Ib preocupada mientras que Lilyan intentaba tomar aire.

-ya es tarde.- dije viendo mi reloj.- además, esta es la parte de atrás del cementerio.

-¿y por qué nos trajiste aquí?- gruño Lilyan.

-ustedes se vinieron corriendo, no es mi culpa.- me defendí mientras Lilyan me fulminaba.

-son cerca de las dos, tenemos que ir a casa pronto.- dijo Ib a su amiga y ella asintió.

-sí, porque a las tres los muertos salen de las tumbas.

-¡Lilyan!- le regaño Ib viendo en la situación en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué? ¿No has oído la canción?- se encogía de hombros Lilyan y esta vez Ib la fulmino con la mirada.

-dejemos de bromear y mejor salgamos que nuestros padres se molestaran con nosotros y no nos dejaran salir de nuevo solas hasta…

Ib dejo de hablar y Lilyan se le quedo mirando mientras ella miraba hacia mí o más bien, algo que venía detrás de mí.

-Ib, ¿ha-hay algo de-detrás, ci-cierto?- ella asintió mientras que Lilyan rápido volteaba a ver lo que su amiga veía.

Los ojos de las dos se ampliaron de inmediato, yo me quede estático en mi lugar sin fuerza alguna para salir corriendo cuando de pronto un brazo se envolvió en mi cuello y se escuchó una voz conocida en mi oído.

-maldición, casi me rompo la columna por intentar alcanzarlos.- dijo la voz de Ness.

Con sorpresa y un fuerte empujón aleje a mi mejor amigo logrando alejarlo unos centímetros para poder verlo.

-¡Ness! ¡¿Tú que hacer aquí?!- grite viendo como usaba el traje de calavera.

-¡¿tú eras la calavera que nos estaba siguiendo?!- grito Lilyan molesta.

-si- respondió Ness riéndose de nosotros.- ¿los asustes?

-¡sí!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-jaja, lo siento.

-bueno, es no importa.- dijo Ib tomando el mando de la conversación.- tenemos que ir a casa Lilyan, ya es tarde y por hoy yo ya tuve mucha aventura, no se tu…

-si, también yo.- le contento Lilyan fulminando a Ness cuando este se echó a reír de nuevo.

.

.

.

-Ness, hay algo que no entiendo.- le dije a mi mejor amigo mientras caminábamos por el caminito de ladrillos para llegar a la entrada del cementerio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces vestido así?

-¿de calavera? Bueno, es un trabajo. Mi tia me pidió ayuda y dijo que me pagaría pero es tan aburrido. No me dejaba hablar o moverme de ese sitio y tenía que agitar esta estúpida lata.

-ñoño.- murmuro Lilyan que venía delante de nosotros y sonreí viendo a Ness hacer una mueca.

-¿y porque nos seguías?- pregunto Ib volteando a verlo.

-nos diste un susto de muerte.- continuo Lilyan aun con enfado.

-jaja, ya dije que lo sentía.- le dijo a Lilyan mientras ella solo alejaba el rostro con molestia.- y bueno, cuando los vi quise hablarles pero les digo, mi tia me estaba checando y decidí seguirlos pero ustedes huían de mí.

-pensamos que eras un loco.- le gruño Lilyan.

-sí, eso pensé cuando las vi correr.- contesto tratando de esconder su risa.

Al llegar a la entrada del cementerio (al fin) Ness se detuvo y miro a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-nada, es que ese tipo…

-¿Qué tipo?- pregunte viendo a dirección donde el señalaba con la cabeza.

-…esta vestido igual que yo.- termino de decir y me detuve al ver como el hombre calavera nos miraba a los dos.

El hombre calavera estaba parado en medio de la banqueta y las personas solo pasaban a su lado viéndolo extraño, de pronto levanto un pequeño bote de lata y comenzó agitarlo, poniéndome la piel de gallina al instante.

-¡Ib, Lilyan! ¡Vamos a comer elotes!- grite corriendo a ellas y llevándolas a dirección de la otra puerta de salida.

-ya comí demasiado, Garry.- contesto Ib mientras Lilyan se quejaba diciendo:

-pero no quiero esas comidas raras.

Mire de reojo al final de camino y observe como el hombre calavera levantaba el bote sobre su cabeza y lo agitaba escuchándose el sonido de las monedas dentro de la lata.

-seria aterrador si me dijeras que ese tipo también los seguía.- dijo Ness a mi lado.

Completamente aterrador, pensé mientras nos alejábamos del hombre calavera y de ese horrible lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Un poco de terror para Ib y Lilyan JaJa no lo había pensado hacer así el FF pero término quedando de esta forma.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos por aquí, saludos.**

**Pd:** este fanfic fue creado gracias aquel 2 de noviembre cuando mi hermana y yo nos emh, ¿nos aventurábamos…? por el cementerio y una tipo vestido de calavera apareció (tropezándose con una piedra). Bueno, yo grite "asustada" (muriendo de risa) y eso hiso que el tipo volteara con nosotras y nos siguiera. (Estábamos solas en esa noche infernal) xD en fin… ¡gracias chico calavera, sea cual sea tu nombre!


End file.
